


I'm not blind to love

by Solrey



Series: Treasure13 [2]
Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), Treasure 13, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, HaJeongwoo, Haruto has a disabilty, I tried to be funny, Jeongwoo is a caring friend, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic?, happy end, i wanna cry, insecure babys, teenage problems, their friendship is so cute, they are afraid to lose each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Jeongwoo distances himself more and more and Haruto worries what that could mean to their relationship.Not knowing that the solving puzzle piece isn't so hard to find for them.





	I'm not blind to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello,
> 
> I'm back with HaJeongwoo, our meme ship :D  
> Honestly, their friendship is so cute and refreshing, I just wanted to write about them. 
> 
> Warning ahead: Haruto has a disability (if it is considered one, but I'm sure it is), so if you don't deal good with stuff like this, you are warned! Also, I have limited knowledge of the disability, so if I made a big mistake, please tell me!
> 
> Still the story is fluffy and cute and wahh, I hope they never lose their smiles.

With a loud crashing sound, something fell to the ground, seemingly bursting into thousand little fragments. A hiss not far from him alarmed the young boy, already trying to stand up before a hand was placed reassuringly on his shoulder, pushing him down back on the chair. Without much resistance, he sat down again, feeling how the hand vanished from his shoulder.

 

“Don’t. It’s all over the floor, wait a moment and let me clean it.”

 

“But Jeongwoo, you hurt yourself, didn’t you?”

 

He didn’t see it but there was no need to, he knew it from the way the younger had carefully chosen his words while trying to mask his pain. His voice gave it away, the pain so very vivid in his tone, it made him scared. Had his best friend hurt himself with whatever had fallen? Was it bad?

 

“No Haru, I’m fine really! Don’t worry.”

 

Haruto wasn’t buying it one bit. Jeongwoo was his best friend for twelve years now; did the younger really believe he would buy such a blunt lie? It was an important matter for him; how could the health of his best friend not be important?

 

“Why are you lying to me?”

 

His voice was a little stern, so very unusual for Haruto whose voice was normally filled with humour and fun; but it slipped – the serious side of him. Haruto was concerned, of course he was because he had no way of helping the younger. How could he? He didn’t even know how Jeongwoo looks like let alone his house; Haruto had been born blind. It didn’t matter to him who Jeongwoo was, where he came from or how he looked like; Jeongwoo was Jeongwoo, no matter what. A brave young boy, putting up with a blind boy for as long as Haruto can remember and he was thankful, Jeongwoo made his life so much better. 

 

Deep inside, he wanted Jeongwoo to lean on him like Haruto could on him but that was often not the case. Jeongwoo distanced himself more and more, Haruto might be blind but not dumb. Cases like this one seemed to happen more often lately, Jeongwoo not being honest anymore and playing it down as if it was nothing. It hurts him, pains him to think about it. What had he done to scare Jeongwoo away so suddenly?

 

“Jeongwoo?”

 

He calls out again, more softly this time and accompanied with a light smile, trying to reassure Jeongwoo that he could talk freely. However, when he got no replay in return, his concerns grew. Until he heard a quiet sob, not far from him. A weight placed itself on his heart, making his concerns even bigger.

 

“Jeongwoo?! Why are you crying? What happened?”

 

Haruto almost cried out, his hands loosely trying to find his friend around him. Where was he? He wasn’t able to locate him very well, the kitchen to big and the little echo coming back to him. In any other case Haruto would be able to locate the younger but right now he was in panic, the feeling of sickness washing over him.

 

“I-“ It came low out of Jeongwoo’s mouth, disturb by a hiccup, “I’m sorry, Haru. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.

 

Jeongwoo became more quiet with each sorry, his voice breaking more and more, his words accompanied by hiccups. It broke his heart to hear his friend in such distress. What had caused Jeongwoo to react so strongly? It couldn’t be only the scattered fragments on the floor that had caused it; something must be entirely wrong to have Jeongwoo react like that.

 

“Sorry? For what are you sorry, Woo?”

 

The only answer he got was a quiet sob, coming closer and this time, his hands found the ones of his friend. He silently took the younger’s hands in his, guiding him closer until he felt how Jeongwoo’s head dropped on his shoulder – hot tears soaking his shirt. One of Haruto’s hands patted Jeongwoo’s head, pushing the younger just a little bit closer. Haruto’s heart was in pain, clenching so strongly it was hard to breathe; to control his own tears. He wanted to cry, to feel the pain with the younger but he had to be strong, giving the younger a shoulder to cry and lean on.

 

Deep down he knew that Jeongwoo meant more to him than a merrier friend but who was he to chain Jeongwoo even more to him – slimming down his chances with people, who were healthy and fit. Jeongwoo had been at his side in good but also bad times, they sticked together, overcame everything and whatever it was that made Jeongwoo react so strongly; they would overcome it eventually. 

 

Haruto wanted to help carry the burden Jeongwoo felt as long as they could stay friends

 

Jeongwoo was his world, the person where he felt at home.

 

However, said home was crying on his shoulder, Jeongwoo’s hand holding onto his for dear life. He waited for the younger, didn’t push him to talk about it – Jeongwoo would open up if he wanted too.

 

How long they just stayed like this in the kitchen he didn’t know but Jeongwoo’s tears became less and less over time until the younger only pressed his head against his shoulder, probably hiding from embarrassment. What he would give to see the younger flustered just once.

 

“Haru…?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Jeongwoo’s voice was muffled, strained from crying so long.

 

“Whatever you are sorry for, don’t be.” He replied, gentle patting Jeongwoo’s soft hair. “I just want to know what made you cry because I know you well enough to know, that whatever crashed there wasn’t the reason for it.”

 

Haruto’s head began to lean against the younger’s head, trying to form a comforting space.

 

“But remember, you don’t need to. I’m always at your side if you need me.” He silently ads.

 

“I always need you.” The younger whispers, the grip of Jeongwoo’s hand increasing. “You have no idea how much I need you.”

 

In Haruto’s ears, Jeongwoo’s voice sounded so desperate, so broken that it breaks him along with it. All that matters was that Jeongwoo was happy and right now, it was the complete opposite. He felt so useless right now, like a burden; he couldn’t do more than talking to the younger and it felt like it wasn’t enough. He wanted the happy Jeongwoo back.

 

“I need you so much.”

 

“I’m here Woo, I won’t leave you.”

 

“That’s not what I mean.”

 

Jeongwoo’s head lifted up from his shoulder and he knew that the younger was looking at him; at his facial expression. His voice sounding annoyed, shaking from nervousness. What was he searching for?

 

“What do you mean then? I won’t know until you tell me.”

 

He heard how Jeongwoo laughed out an empty laugh – no humour behind it.

 

“You will hate me if I tell you.”

 

Now he was taken back. Hating Jeongwoo? That wasn’t possible, no way.

 

“I can’t hate you Woo and I won’t, nothing will change that.”

 

By now he knew is friend well enough to know that Jeongwoo had his eyes casted down, hiding behind his hair. It was a habit from the younger and Jeongwoo did it without thinking about it – he only does it when he is embarrassed. An urge in him almost took over – wanting to lift up the younger’s chin and make him look at him; but it would be pointless anyway.

 

“I … How do I start this without making a complete fool out of me?” Jeongwoo whispers.

 

“You’re always a fool Jeongwoo.”

 

“Ha ha, not helping Haruto.”

 

It might have been just a small step but the slight sarcastic undertone that came with it, telling him that Jeongwoo wasn’t as uncomfortable anymore

 

“You know, when I dropped the plate” he stopped, laughing, “ah you can’t now that, so I dropped a plate earlier. I – when I dropped it, I had been in thoughts, thinking about what my classmates have told me today. The plate just slipped through my fingers.”

 

“You’re not hurt, are you?”

 

“I told you I’m not hurt.”

 

“Right, right, sorry.”

 

“Normally I would brush the things off they say but I had been thinking about it, so much, I felt like crying.” Jeongwoo sighs, their hands still linked – Haruto felt the younger shaking.

 

“What did they say to you?”

 

A break followed, silence filled the kitchen, the only thing to disturb it where their quiet breathes.

 

“That I’m too attached to you.”

 

“What? Attached to me?”

 

“Yeah that I don’t go out often and that I only speak about you; never about girls or something.”

 

Haruto didn’t know what he should say to a thing like this. That he and Jeongwoo had an unbreakable bond was clear but attached? Was he really? Not that he would dislike it, it would be rather welcome. Having Jeongwoo at his side made him calm and happy; the younger was his source of happiness, the fuel that keeps him going. Maybe they were both attached to each other way more than they had thought.

 

“And? What about it?” He answered, his voice calm with an undertone he wasn’t able to identify himself.

 

“What do you mean ‘what about it’? Aren’t you like suffocating because of me? Because they are right! I like you so much that I can’t be without you anymore!"

 

With each word Jeongwoo became louder, more furious before he actually understood what he had implied and let an embarrassed whine out.

 

“Please, don’t ha-“

 

“I can’t be without you too, Woo. I would suffocate if you would be missing from my side, so stay.”

 

“But-“

 

“We don’t need to have all answers right now, let’s take our time okay? Just promise me something.”

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Don’t go around and flirt behind my back; you already belong to me.”

 

Haruto’s voice was filled with confidence and the smirk that was displayed on his lips showed how cocky he was. Jeongwoo chocked at his words before he laughed, his head falling back on his shoulder. Warm cheeks pressed against his shoulder, Jeongwoo’s chest vibrating while laughing.

 

“Then you aren’t allowed to flirt either!”

 

“Who would flirt with a blind boy like me?”

 

“Are you kidding me? Do you know how handsome you are?”

 

“Of course I know, I make money with my handsomeness.”

 

“Haruto!”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that we stan crackheads? I'm lovin' it so far, can't wait what the future holds for this boys  
> ...  
> And I'm weak for Mashiho's voice like god damn, I melt away as soon as he sings. Help me


End file.
